Fluorescent compounds capable of interacting with DNA can be used for a variety of applications. For example, fluorescent molecules with an affinity for DNA can be used for identification and separation of subpopulations of cells by flow cytometry, cell sorting, quantification, and/or fluorescence microscopy. In other applications, DNA can be detected by using fluorescent molecules with an affinity for DNA to fluoresce upon binding to DNA molecules in a sample. In addition to serving as fluorescent molecules for detection of DNA, biopolymers such as DNA can be used as a host material for nonlinear optical dyes for photonic applications. In some instances, fluorescent molecules with an affinity for DNA can be integrated into the DNA host material in films for photonic applications. However, dyes can be problematic for integrating into the films and the DNA host material for use in photonic applications. Moreover, fluorescent molecules with an affinity for DNA can suffer from photobleaching and other aspects that may decrease their use as effective dyes for DNA detection.
Thus, there is a need for new compounds that can, e.g., have an affinity for DNA and/or have optical properties suitable for use in films for photonic applications. The present disclosure provides this need and more.